The Chosen One
by S.L.Beckman
Summary: Faith dies and the next Slayer is called. And the next, and the next. But then why are they all in Sunnydale? Middle of Season 6
1. Prologue: Drowning

Prologue: Drowning  
  
She had always liked the water, swimming was her favorite sport and she leapt at the chance to dive in, be it the ocean, a river, or a pool. It was practically her entire life.  
  
Until she was called. It had only been a week or so. The training had been fun. Fun until today.  
  
They said this was a new procedure, to increase the ranks and strength of the Slayer line. She didn't have much faith, though.  
  
They held her by her hair, and plunged her head under water. She frantically thrashed a bit, before the world went dark. 


	2. From the River

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS, but it's ending soon (sob), so if I ever get rich and famous or something, I can buy the rights! Anyway, don't own it yet, so don't sue. DO NOT EAT BTVS!  
  
Timing: ok, I myself was a little confused with the timing, but I've decided that this takes place some time in Season 6. After Buffy is alive (duh), but before anything w/ Warren, Andrew, or Jonathan. A bit before "Once More With Feeling". Tara is still alive, but... well, something happens. No Willow magic overload, or Buffy heaven thing though. Anyway, the story:  
  
Chapter One: From the River  
  
Buffy Summers, who had recently come back from the dead, and her two best friends, Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris, walked slowly down the street licking ice cream cones. Some ice cream started to dribble down Willow's chin, and Xander gently wiped it away with a napkin.  
  
"I remember a few years ago, back in high school, we were right here, and we were eating ice cream and flirting, when a vamp attacked, and then Buffy came back and saved our asses," said Willow.  
  
Xander was about to respond, but at that moment they had a case of extreme Déjà vu. Déjà vu times four, that is. Four vamps jumped out at them. They were too much for even Buffy to handle, as she was unprepared and unarmed. They were about to kill the trio, when they burst into dust, in a rhythmic order.  
  
Behind them, a girl was revealed.  
  
"Arianda, the Vampire Slayer at your service."  
  
OOO, who is that??? Review, and I might tell you. 


	3. Another One, twoTHREE!

Disclaimer: Don't own/Don't eat BtVS. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary - Stuff happens.  
  
Spoilers: eh, seasons 1-5 I guess, not really though  
  
Timing: See chapter one  
  
Chapter Two: Another One, two. THREE?  
  
Before the gang could question her, Arianda was gone. The three, bewildered, returned to Buffy's house.  
  
Giles was sitting in the living room with two girls. One was blonde, with an air of something like haughtiness around her. You could just tell that she thought she was better than you, no matter what you did. The other girl looked slightly younger, with reddish hair and green eyes. Can you say Irish?  
  
"Who're they?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Well, it seems as though Faith was shot, trying to escape from prison. Someone had told her an apocalypse was coming, and she felt like she had 'repented' enough. But, prison doesn't really work that way, and she still had a while left to go, so she made a break for it (A/N: I know Giles doesn't really talk like that, but hopefully the story will get better, k?). And the guards shot her. I don't have all of the details yet, but we can pretty safely assume she did not survive." Giles began to explain.  
  
"Yeah, we met the new Slayer out by the graveyard," interjected Xander.  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'another one'?" asked Willow.  
  
"Well, you see these two girls," said Giles, gesturing to his couch-mates, "they both claim to be the slayer as well."  
  
TBC 


	4. Ya Gotta Have Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS because the world strongly dislikes me. But, even though I don't own it, I still like it, so don't eat it!  
  
Summary: Buffy + co. have been wandering around. . . there are at least 3 more slayers.  
  
Spoilers: seasons 1-5 and a little 6 (not really. . .)  
  
Timing: See chapter one  
  
Chapter Three: Ya Gotta Have Faith  
  
Buffy pulled Xander and Willow into the kitchen. "Three more Slayers?!" she hissed when they were out of earshot of the small party in the living room. "How did that happen?"  
  
"Well, there's been two at a time, so why not three?" asked Xander.  
  
"Because one has to die before another is called. That's the way it works. When Kendra was called, it had NEVER happened before, and it hasn't happened since. But. . . I guess it's a thought. . ."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. "I've got it!" Giles shouted to them. They heard the door open, then heard Giles give a huge gasp.  
  
"What is it?!" yelled Willow.  
  
A thin brunette swaggered into the kitchen.  
  
"Faith?" asked Buffy, squinting at this newest arrival, "But, you're dead."  
  
"Now Buffy," said Faith, "you of all people should know. Ya just gotta have Faith."  
  
TBC  
  
I know, this chapter was really short, but no one really likes this story anyway, so I'll make it however short I want it. Get it? Got it? Good. I'll update after. . . one review. Yes, I am that desperate. 


End file.
